


Kétségbeesés

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, s4x13 Quarantine
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34





	Kétségbeesés

Kétségbeesés

Még mindig nem hiszem el. Hogy tehette ezt velem? Hogy nézzek rá ezentúl? Hogy kell viselkednem most vele? Eddig a barátom volt, a harcostársam, de már nem mi vagyunk a legfontosabbak neki. Már nincs egyedül. Anya lett. Most megfogta a kezem, és a hasához húzta.  
Érzem… éreztem, ahogy rúg! El kell mennem, és végig kell gondolnom ezt, segítséget hozni. De az ajtó nem nyílik. Kétségbeesetten az ablakra nézek…


End file.
